Total eclipse of the heart
by JunIonyra
Summary: Ein Songfic, dessen Handlung nach Buffys Tod liegt. Dawn hat einen Wunsch, aber sie weiß nicht, ob sie wirklich will, dass er erfüllt wird. Bald ist sie nicht mehr alleine und sie muss sich entscheiden...


Title: Total eclipse of the heart  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören Joss Whedon. Das Lied "Total eclipse of the heart" gehört Bonnie Tyler. Mir gehört aber die Idee.  
  
Summary: Eine Begegnung nach Buffys Tod.  
  
*  
  
Ich betrat den Friedhof voller Trauer. Der kalte Wind kam und schob mich vorwärts. Als würde er mein Ziel kennen und mich begleiten und bestärken diesen Ort zu besuchen. Ich benötigte ihn. Alleine wäre ich nicht weiter gegangen auf meinem Weg zum Grab meiner Schwester. Ich vermisste sie. Ich brauchte sie. Doch sie war nicht da. Würde sie nie mehr sein. Für immer begraben. Unter meinen Füßen.  
  
Man hatte mir versprochen für mich da zu sein. Aber wo waren sie? Willow, Tara, Xander? Wo waren sie? Aber am meisten schmerzte, dass Spike nicht für mich da war. Er hatte es Buffy geschworen, doch nun lebte er in Abgeschiedenheit. Ich brauchte ihn.  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit lonely  
and you're never coming round  
  
Aber irgendwie konnte ich ihn schon verstehen. Seine große Liebe war gestorben. Nur ich war noch da. Und eigentlich hätte ich die jenige sein sollen, die sich opfern sollte. War ich nicht eigens dafür erschaffen worden? Ich konnte den salzigen Geschmack einer Träne spüren. Warum musste ich immer weinen?  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound  
of my tears  
  
Warum musste ich weinen? Es brachte ja doch nichts. Es war vorbei. Ich war alleine. Ich ließ mich vor dem Grab nieder. "Beloved Sister, Devoted Friend, She saved the world a lot." Oh ja, das hatte sie: Die Welt gerettet. Und meine Welt gleichzeitig zerstört. Es war für mich, als sei alles vorbei.  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the  
years've gone by  
  
Ich wollte sterben. Ich hätte mich nie selber getötet, aber in diesem Moment hatte ich tief in mir den Wunsch zu sterben. Er brannte in mir. Der Wunsch bei Buffy zu sein und bei Mom. Durch den Tränenschleier sah ich ihn erst gar nicht. Sah nicht den langen schwarzen Mantel, dessen Geruch nach Leder und Zigaretten den ich so gut kannte. Sah nicht das wasserstoffblonde Haar, das ihn so unverwechselbar machte. Ich sah ihn erst, als er sich neben mir hinhockte und mir seinen Mantel über die Schultern legte. "Dir muss kalt sein." Seine Stimme klang so surreal, dass ich dachte, er würde verschwinden, wenn ich mich bewegte. Er saß nur bei mir. Unser Schweigen verband uns. Nach einer Ewigkeit erklang seine Stimme wieder. Diesmal wieder real, aber dennoch rau und ich hörte die Trauer in seiner Stimme. "Willst du es wirklich?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. "Sterben.". Wären es nicht seine Augen gewesen, in die ich blickte hätte ich Angst gehabt. Doch er war es und ich fühlte mich... *sicher*  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then  
I see the look in your eyes  
  
Wollte ich sterben? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Er hatte die Macht dazu. Er hatte die Macht mich sterben zu lassen. Und die Macht mir ein neues Leben zu schenken. Ein unmenschliches Leben. Eins ohne Seele. Seit ihrem Tod hatte ich mich schon oft erwischt, dass ich es mir vorstellte. Denn was hielt mich hier in diesem Leben? Nichts, auf das ich nicht auch verzichten könnte.  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream  
of something wild  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht." Ich sah ihn an und er sah mich an. Direkt in meine Seele. "Ich weiß es nicht". Wieder Tränen. Spike legte seine Arme um mich und schaukelte mich wie ein kleines Kind. Dabei redete er beruhigend auf mich ein.  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying  
like a child in your arms  
  
"Dann solltest du es dir auch nicht wünschen." Ich sah ihn an. "Du würdest es doch nie tun. Du hast es Buffy geschworen. Du würdest mich zu einem deiner Sorte machen. Du würdest mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen müssen. Mir alles zeigen. Mich lehren zu töten. Das willst du nicht. Dir wäre es doch am Liebsten, wenn ich wieder gehen würde. Damit du wieder alleine sein kannst"  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got  
to get out and cry  
  
Er sah mich lange an. "Das glaubst du?" Dann schwieg er wieder. Ich sah ihn an, wie er gedankenverloren in die Ferne starrte. "Was heißt das? Was meinst du?" "Dass ich es hasse. Ich hasse es alleine zu sein. Ich hasse es, dich in deiner Trauer zu sehen und dir nicht helfen zu können. Und ich hasse ich, dich lieben zu müssen und zu wissen, dass ich dich niemals kriegen kann." Er sah immer noch in die Ferne, aber während er sprach war seine Stimme immer lauter geworden. Er liebte mich. Er hatte es gesagt. Ich war so sicher, dass er Buffy liebte. Aber ich? Schon so lange wünschte ich er würde so etwas zu mir sagen. Aber, dass er es jemals tun würde hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Wange "Aber ich will es.". Ich hatte Angst. Große Angst, doch ich wusste, er würde mir kein unnötiges Leid zufügen.  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the  
look in your eyes  
  
"Du willst es? Ein Leben in Dunkelheit führen? Du weißt, dass dich nur der Tod am Leben erhalten kann, oder?" Er sah mich verwundert an. "Ja, ich will es. Ich will mein unsterbliches Leben mit dir verbringen. Ich brauche dich und ich liebe dich."  
  
And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
  
Seine Finger waren rau und zitterten, als er mein Haar von meinem Hals strich. Als er sich meinem Hals näherte wunderte ich mich keinen Atem zu spüren und ich dachte daran, dass ich auch bald keinen mehr haben würde. Er küsste die Stelle und setzte dann seine Zähne an. Es tat nicht sehr weh. Ich spürte, wie er mein Blut aufleckte. Dann griff er in seine Manteltasche, holte sein Messer heraus und ließ mich von seinem Blut trinken.  
  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Dann tat ich meinen letzten Atemzug als Mensch  
  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
Now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
A total eclipse of the heart 


End file.
